Tough Love
by Trent-Friend
Summary: Elesis in madly in love with Elsword. Though she tries to bury those feeling, something inside is not letting and telling her "dispose" of anyone who tries to take him away from her. How will this effect her love life and does Elsword feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

This is something im working on as another story after In the Shadows, I don't how this will go down with you all. So here it is.

Contains: Yandere, Incest, Sex, and slight drinking

Here is what Elsword looks like for this story as well as In The Shadows, /art/Elsword-Infinity-Sword-Concept-443265558, please leave him positive feedback.

Only two characters for this chapter

Elesis: Dark Knight to Crimson Avenger, 21

Elsword: Infinity Sword,18

* * *

><p>Elsword was in his living room on the couch playing Call of Duty Advance Warfare his PlayStation 4 when he saw his sister coming towards the door. he quickly paused the game, dropped the controller, and ran to the counter in the kitchen two things as Elesis entered the door.<p>

"Hey sis how was work?" Elsword as he entered back into the living room holding the two things behind his back.

"Fucking tiring as hell".she said exhausted. "I really need a car so i don't tire myself out before i get there".

"Why not take the bus sis?" Elsword asked.

"The bus always makes me late" she stated in a annoyed tone.

"Well I have three surprises for you my lovely sister Elesis."

"Oh really now lil bro? I've got to see this". She said believing he is about to prank her.

The first thing he pulled from behind his back was a bouquet of roses with a teddy bear and a card.

"This is for you sis. Its not much but i thought you might like them" he said blushing at her.

"Oh my Els if i didn't know any better I'd say you are in love with me you sicko. She said as she laughed and tossed all his gifts in the trash. "What else you got bro"

Elsword was silent for a moment because what she did hurt him.

"Hello? earth to Elsword." She said and hit him in the gut.

All he said was "Oh right." And took a card. "I took your advise and got my license."

"Nice job bro I'm proud of me for making actually do something with your life" she said proudly. "So whats the last one?"

Elsword was a bit too upset to say anything and just tossed her a pair of of keys and motioned her to follow her. She did so and when she walked outside, her eye went as wide as large saucers at what was in front of her. Her brother just gave her the keys to a 2014 red Dodge Challenger.

'_How did i not notice this red beauty before now_?!' she thought to herself.

"I said up every dollar i made this summer just so everything easier." Elsword said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Y-yeah?! Well i didn't need your help you know! I could bought this myself,so you kinda just wasted your time!". She scoffed as turned away from him.

All Elsword did was sigh and go grab his book bag. (A/N I don't call it back pack it doesn't work for me) "I'm gonna go to Eve and Add's house. I don't how long I'll be, so tell mom and don't wait up." He left left the drive head in a different direction, Elesis didn't notice.

After she felt he was gone, she screamed with joy like a school girl. Though she acted hostile to her brother, she truly loved everything her he brought. It was the best day for her life because him. She went inside and pulled the roses and teddy bear out the trash and held them close.

"Oh Elsword, I love you so much. I'm sorry but you just can't know how I feel...not yet, but soon my love, very soon." She said darkly.

Then she remembered his friends, more specifically of the girls.

"First those slut friends gotta go then your boy buddies can die too if the interfere." She said thinking of mostly Eve and Aisha.

She shook her head as if she was trying to come back to her senses.

"No I have to bury these feelings for him its just wrong, but I'll keep the gifts."

* * *

><p>So tell if you all like this and think it would be something you want me to do after In the Shadows.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As Elsword continued to walk to the small bar he and his friends sometimes hang out at, he thought about everything that had transpired minutes ago. He bought his sister flowers, a teddy bear, a car, and a diamond ring. He didn't give her the ring because of how she reacted to everything else.

"I guess I could give this to her when i get to bar." Elsword said with a sad smile.

That "her" he was referring to was his bully turned first love Chloe. In middle she teased him and pushed him around a lot and he hated her, but when high school came around she seem to be much more gentle with him while still bullying him. At one point she cornered her behind the school building and kissed him and she left him there stunned.

The very next day, Elsword walk up to Chloe and pushed her up against her locker and kissed her. She quickly melted into the kissed and what started out as a forceful kiss quickly turned into a full on make-out session. From there the two started dating though it was a short lived relationship.

**_(Flashback)_**

**Lemon warning: Skip if you don't want to read it.**

**A/N this may not be very good so sorry.**

_Chloe__ and Elsword were at her house cuddling and watching a movie when Chloe decided that it was time to tell Elsword what she has holding back on for awhile._

_"Hey red we need to talk." Chloe said._

_"Whats up Chloe?" Elsword said looking at her worried._

_"Oh come on babe don't give me that look you and i both knew this would happen soon." She said with tears going down her cheeks._

_"I know but i wish it would have happened a little later"._

_"Me too red, me too."_

_"...lets do it"_

_She blush a deep red that was very visible on her dark skin._

_"Red... Are you sure you want to?"_

_"Yeah Chloe i want to give my first time to you"_

_"Oh red...I know you do but if i get pregnant now ill be in college and you'll be at knight academy...we wont be able to take care of the baby._

_"...Then let me just pleasure you Chloe"._

_She just nodded and Elsword took off her pants and the g-string she only wore for him._

_Once she was bottemless he immedately stuck his tounge deep inside Chloe's pussy._

_"Oh red!".She moaned. _

_"No foreplay babe? gee your no-AAH SHIT!" She hissed as Elsword moved his tounge around inside her with great force._

_'Oh god this is amazing he is so good i just hope he doesnt-'_

_ Her train of thought was interrupted when Elsword found her g-spot, much to both her pleasure and displeasure._

_"OOOH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed._

_Elsword lifted his head quickly and looked at her worried. _

_"Chloe are you o-" he was slapped by Chloe._

_"Did I fucking tell your ass to fucking stop?!" She yelled._

_"No?" _

_"Then get back to it red I'm way to close for you to just quit now." She demanded._

_Just just went back down and continued his assault on Chloe's wet womanhood._

_Her breathing quickened and she started clawing through the sheets._

_"Oh red! Im gonna cum" Chloe yelped._

_That only fueled him to strengthen the pleasure assault,which is what she wanted._

_"Red! Im cumming baby you better take it down like a man!" She demanded._

_And with that she reached her climax. Elsword also swollowed all that came out. He also found out something about his now ex._

_She was a squirter._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

When Elsword walk into the bar, everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Hey its my favorite cop!" One of the bar dunks said with a slur voice.

"Hey Bantus how are you?"

"You know me...drunk as usual" Bantus said with a drunk smile and slur.

"Ok you just stay away from cars and weapons." Elsword chuckled.

"I always-".He passed out on the counter in mid sentence.

Elsword went to his usual seat when he saw some guy hitting on the bar tender.

"Come on baby how about it?" Said the strange guy.

"I said no and that's final damn it!" Yelled the bar tender.

The atmosphere began to get heavy but the guy and the bartender didn't notice it. Everyone who goes to that bar regularly know the story Elsword and the bartender and they knew what happened to the last guy who "hit" on her. Elsword got angerier with every passing second. He balled his fist up so hard his nails dug into his but the two saw Elsword's hands bleeding and immediately knew what he was about to and watch.

"Chloe you need this money right?" The man took out and large stack of cash and waved it in front of her.

"...you know i need it for school."

She said.

"Then i suggest you go get the car and get nice and wet for me."

When Elsword heard that he lost it. Something in him snapped and he made his way over to the two.

"I have a boyfriend so no!" She yelled.

"Oh is that right? And where is this faggot?!"

He felt a tap on shoulder and smiled to himself. As he turned around he swung at whatever. Chole flinched when he swung at that only made Elsword angrier. Then he remember when he saw another man put his hands on his sister made her flinch like that until she finally beat him down and no longer saw just Chole, he saw his sister too. the man fist was about to hit Elsword but he caught it with his bloody hand.

"What?! Who the hell are you runt?"

Elsword didn't answer, he just tighten the grip in the man's fist.

Within seconds the man was on his knees and everyone could see that Elsword was not letting up

"H-hey let me go you little shit" he grunted.

Elsword didnt obey and only tighten his grip til he heard a satisfying snap in the man's hand.

"AAAHH THAT LITTLE FUCK BROKE MY HAND! That it you basted now your don-". He was stopped short when Elsword punched him out cold.

As He looked at the unconscious body, his rage seemed to only grow, so he began to stomp the mans face in. He got brutal and added more power to the assault.

People were shocked at his action and tried to get him to stop but their voice fell on deaf ears until bantus came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

As if waking up from a coma, Elsword looks around the room with a shocked face of his own.

"It ain't worth it kid trust me"Bantus said pointing to his scar where is eye used to be.

"plus who is gonna be the cop to keep me in check out here if you get arrested?" He added with his usual smile.

Elsword smile a little and felt a little more at ease.

"Thanks Da-I mean Bantus I really need that pull back to reality." He said softly.

"Hey, Its Papa Bantus now kid we are all family i don't mind being your old man." Bantus said with a hearty laugh.

As if on cue the head of the knight force walked in.

"And I guess that makes me your mother ya hothead."

"Stella, I thought you quit drinking". Bantus said.

"Oh no I just quit drinking around you."

Everyone laugh at what she said and Bantus' defeated face.

"Your so cruel honey" Bantus said in a defeated voice.

"Oh quit your whinin banty bear you know I just hate it when we're both drunk. We are better when one is wasted and the other is sober." She said kissing his forehead and petting him.

"I know dear but still." Bantus whined playfully.

"Oh you know I love you"

She punched his arm then hugged him. It remind him of what his sister what his sister did to him. Then Elsword took out his phone and saw that Elesis hand call him 18 time with over 49 text, the most recent texts all ending with "ur dead wen u get home dumb ass".

"I should head home now". Elsword announced. "Elesis is worried and is worried about me."

"That doesn't sound like her now being pissed at you sounds like the Elesis everyone know". Stella said

"I know thats what I said worried about me"

Everyone oh'd and laughed in unison as they caught on to what he meant.

Just as Elsword was about to leave he found a envelope with Chloe's name on it and remember why he came down to the bar in the first place.

"Chloe before forget i want you to have this its from me and the gang i check your college and they said this should be enough to give you a full ride for all four years."

Cole looked at Elsword and began to cry her eyes out of joy at Elsword's deed.

"Red...I...thank you so much you dont know what this means to me."

"No problem Chloe and don't worry about paying me back you font have too."

She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Your the best you know that?" She said softly.

"I guess so" he said with uncertainty.

He looked at the time on his phone and it read 10:30. "Its about time I get home Elesis doesn't like cooking food any later than 10:30." He said sheepishly.

Stella laugh proudly. I taught her well so I suggest you do now Elboy otherwise you in for a world of hurt. She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah I'll see you all later." And with that he, left the pub and began his journey home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(At Home)<em>**

Elesis was no where near the kitchen, she was in Elsword,s room in nothing but her panties and one of his shirts.

When she called Add, he said that Elsword never came by. She then called Aisha to see if she saw him and she said she has been with raven all day and they didn't see him at all. She couldn't call Rena or Chung since the both we're there with her at the time looking for him as well. After an hour they went home and said they'd talk to him tomorrow.

"Elsword..." She sighed as she laid on his bed.

A voice in her head began to speak to her.

**_'I bet he's with that Chloe bitch'_**

"No she at college so he couldn't be"

**_'Haven't you been listening to our lover? He said she came back in may to work for tutition money'_**

"WHAT?!"

**'****_Yeah and who know what they are doing right now'_**

"If she is touching my Elsword I swear I'll gut and skin that bitch alive and then I'll-wait who are you?.."

**_'I'm you or at least a manifestation of you deep dark wishes and desires.'_**

"But when and how and why?"

**_'I came to be when that bastard Ran put his hands on you. You wanted him to be murdered and be the killer. As for how with enough bottled up emotions stuff like this can happy. Why is for one reason, To get everything you want. You seem to be a bit to scared to do the things you want so I will take over and do it for you'._**

"That explain a lot but whats with this need for my brother's love and affection as a lover?"

**_'The moment Elsword wrapped his strong loving arms around you when Ran pretty much broke you was pretty much the day you fell in love with him and its the biggest reason I exist'._**

"Oh Elsword..."

As she said that Elsword entered the house.

"Hey big sis I'm home. Im sorry I worried you."

Elesis heard him and breathed. "Its ok darlin I'm just happy your home".

"Also...I'm sorry about earlier...its just that..I love you Elesis and I wanted make you happy but i guess i didnt and again I'm sorry."

Elesis just hung her head low and lets tears fall from her face.

**_'See what you did to our precious love?! You made him sad with your dumb act!'_**

She stayed quiet and continued to cry.

**_'Let me take over and I'll make him and us feel so much better'._**

"...ok"

Suddenly she got up and grabbed one of Elsword's red plaid long sleeve button up shirts and went to her room.

"I'm gonna give my first time to you Elsword and then those whores will be nothing but a distant memory. And if this doesn't work?"

She picked up four kunai and threw all at the head shot pictures of Aisha, Eve, Rena, and Chloe. All of which, were pierced right in between the eyes.

**"I'll make them all disappear."**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long ass delay and spelling errors. I kinda got lazy and forgot were i wanted to go with this chapter until i started acting out in my head and got back on track so yeah thanks for bearing with me.<p>

A new chapter will be up very soon.

In the Shadows should get its up date today as well

R&R thanks.


End file.
